All the Colors of the Rainbow
by ellowyntinuviel
Summary: [Gelphie] 'I'm here for you, Elphie... Elphaba... let me help you.'


Title: All the Colors of the Rainbow

Author: Crys (ellowyntinuviel)

Rating: R/NC-17

Disclaimer: 'Tis not mine, 'twas never mine, 'twill never be mine…

Summary: "I'm here for you Elphaba…let me help you."

A/N: Plot? What on earth is a plot? Is there a plot? I have no idea… but it's my first (and probably last) attempt at smut… because Lynn and I had a deal…

facepalm

-----

"Elphie?"

"No."

"But Elphie –"

"I said no, Glinda."

"Well, I say yes!"

Elphaba was silent for a moment, but eventually responded: "Well, too bad."

Glinda groaned in frustration and lunged across the room towards Elphaba, wrenching her book out of her hands and smiling triumphantly. When Elphaba glared at her, she just smiled brighter.

"Glinda," Elphaba sighed, rolling her eyes, "give me back my book."

"No," Glinda said, trying to imitate Elphaba's smooth deep voice; her own high-pitched voice made her sound a bit hoarse.

Elphaba simply scowled at her. "What do you want?"

Glinda carelessly tossed the book on the floor behind her, grabbing a wide-eyed Elphaba before the green girl could grab it. She pushed Elphaba back on the dark-haired woman's bed, and sat beside her. "Oh, Elphie, I just want to talk. We've hardly spoken all week."

Elphaba sighed; she always hated when Glinda tried to engage her in meaningless girl talk, though she admitted that _Glinda_ was much less prone to such displays than _Galinda_ had been. Glancing at the determined look on her blonde roomie's face, she knew she wasn't going to be able to get away; the blonde surprised her with a stubbornness and inability to take 'no' for an answer. "Well, what are we talking about?" she asked reluctantly.

Glinda smiled brightly, beaming at her. "Um," the blonde started, "why do you always have nightmares when it storms outside?"

Elphaba's jaw dropped. "What?"

"When it storms, you always stay up later, and then you curl in bed as far away from the window as possible, and I know you never sleep well on those nights," Galinda said quietly.

"Have you been… watching me?" Elphaba asked the blonde slowly, half of her confused the other half strangely excited by the thought. She pushed those thoughts away.

She saw Glinda blush. "Well, not really watching you, per say, so much as just noticing what happens on stormy nights, and well, it's been looking like it might storm tonight and you have an early class tomorrow, and I know you have a big test in there that you've been preparing for all week, and it would just be a shame if you did poorly simply because you were not able to get much sleep," Galinda rushed out, her face turning redder by the moment.

Elphaba's eyebrows shot up. "I mean, well, I… it's all…." she stammered, feeling herself speechless for the first time she could remember.

Glinda's blush lightened just slightly. "I'm sorry to embarrass, Elphie. I just worry about you, that's all."

Elphaba toyed with the sleeves on her shirt. "Well, I'll be fine," Elphaba told her, glancing outside quickly.

Right on cue, it started to rain.

Galinda nodded noncommittally, following Elphaba's line of sight. "Are you sure?"

Elphaba nodded. "I should be used to the rain by now," she shrugged, standing up quickly and going to the bathroom to change.

When she came back out, Glinda was already lying in her own bright pink bed, snoring. Elphaba climbed into bed, turned the light off, and winced when she heard a sudden crack of thunder. She shivered.

-----

Glinda rubbed her eyes. She was sure she heard something, a faint sound. She sat up slowly, jumping slightly in surprise as thunder cracked outside. She strained her ears and heard it again.

Glinda glanced at Elphaba, realizing the sound was coming from her. Elphaba was muttering, something about "stupid storms, always ruining everything…"

The blonde girl shook her head, slowly pushing her comforter off her body and standing up, shivering as she walked quietly across the room towards Elphaba's bed. "Elphie?" she asked quietly, making a quick decision and grabbing Elphaba's blanket, holding it up and sliding under it.

Elphaba sat up quickly. "Glinda? What in Oz's name are you doing?"

Glinda shushed her, pulling the green girl back down onto the bed next to her. "Don't worry, Elphie. Lay down," she muttered, throwing an arm across Elphaba's midsection and holding her down.

Elphaba squirmed. "Well, really, what are you –" Elphaba started only to have Glinda silence her with a gentle kiss on the lips. Elphaba remained unmoved, shock keeping her from processing what was going on around her, her mind caught up in the taste of Glinda's lips on hers (strawberries, she noted), the feel of Glinda's arm laying across her midsection, holding her down firmly but with tenderness, the way Glinda smiled as she kissed her and her eyelids fluttered happily, the way her hand was lightly massaging Elphaba's side. Her mind was consumed by _feelings_, by sensory perceptions, by just being in a moment, and allowing oneself passion and reckless abandon.

Lightning lit up the room, and the sound of rain reached her ears, causing Elphaba to gasp as the lightning brightened the room suddenly, outlining their figures and exactly what they were doing. Elphaba pulled away from Glinda, moving further away from the window, in fear of both the tempest outside her window and the tempest in her bed.

Glinda's grip was unrelenting however, and Elphaba only managed to get away from the window, for Glinda was too attached to her and when she moved, the blonde came with her. "Glinda," she whispered, "what are you doing?"

The blonde looked up at her, her blue eyes gazing at Elphaba with so much passion and pure adoration it made Elphaba uncomfortable to look back at her, and yet, her eyes couldn't seem to be drawn away.

"I don't want you to be afraid anymore," Glinda whispered to her, reaching up one light pink hand to back her fingers across Elphaba's jawline. "I care about you too much to let you keep hiding in fear. I'm here for you, Elphie… Elphaba… just let me help you," she sighed, moving her hand behind Elphaba's head to draw her in closer, but stopped when the two were barely an inch apart. Thunder crashed outside and she felt Elphaba shudder unwillingly. Their breath mingled together in the minute space between them, Elphaba's breath coming in short light gasps and Glinda's meeting it in deep even breaths.

Lightning flashed, illuminating their room with a sudden white light and the distance between them ceased to exist as their mouths met again in a bruising kiss, tongues colliding as they were both suddenly overcome with fervor.

Glinda ran her hands lightly over Elphaba's side, her fingers skimming over the harsh material of Elphaba's nightgown as her tongue fought Elphaba's for dominance. She was rewarded as the sound of thunder gave Elphaba enough pause for the blonde to take control, hoping to push such thoughts out of Elphaba's mind. She lightly nipped on Elphaba's bottom lip, drawing it between her teeth tenderly as she used a hand to pull the dark comforter off of Elphaba's bed, letting the same hand trail back up Elphaba's body slowly, teasing her.

Elphaba moaned quietly, just trying to let herself feel in the moment rather than dwell too much on what was happening. As she felt Glinda's hand brush over her breast lightly, she was dimly aware of the sound of rain falling outside. But when Glinda's mouth was fully on hers again and Glinda's hand finally settled on her breast, all coherent thought was lost to her, and her eyes closed of their own will.

Encouraged by Elphaba's response, Glinda took her lips away from the green girl's mouth, trailing them down her chin to her neck. The blonde found her pulse point and lightly sucked on the green flesh before her, syncing the rhythm of her lips on Elphaba's neck with the rhythm of her hand on Elphaba's breast, her fingers tweaking a taut nipple through the fabric of her nightgown. She continued to lavish attention on Elphaba's neck, grateful that Elphaba didn't seem to notice that the thunder outside was getting louder, and the lightning flashes more frequent.

Glinda reluctantly pulled away from Elphaba, her own arousal increasing at the sight of her green roomie languidly lying before her, lips swollen, neck red and eyes closed in contentment. Elphaba's eyes opened slowly, curiosity and arousal present to Glinda even in the darkness. Glinda smiled at her lovingly, her hands finding the bottom of Elphaba's black nightie and tugging on it, with both adoration and questioning on her features. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she saw Elphaba nod slowly and nervously. She kissed the green girl reassuringly when thunder rumbled outside.

Glinda pulled the green girl's nightdress off, and in an attempt to make Elphaba feel more secure, she pulled her own off as well, ducking her head down and blushing despite herself. They seemed to appraise each other slowly, Elphaba's eyes drinking in the sight of Glinda's pale flesh before her, her slight curves and plentiful breasts free from the constraints the blonde forced them into everyday; at the same time, Glinda's eyes were lovingly taking in the sight of Elphaba's green skin, taut stomach and small but perky breasts, wishing the Elphaba would show her figure off more often. Their figures were lit up by lightning, the contrast between them more present than ever. But neither wanted to care at that moment.

Desperate to finally touch all of the green laying before her, Glinda pushed herself down on top of Elphaba, their bodies melding together, skin finally caressing skin. She let Elphaba become accustomed to her weight, her size, the feel of her body's most intimate places caressing her own.

After a moment of pause, with the rain storm a distant memory and the lightning and thunder letting up briefly, Glinda kissed her way down Elphaba's neck and across her clavicle, finally settling her lips around one of Elphaba's dark nipples, suckling lightly at first before applying more pressure, watching with lust how Elphaba moved in response, her firm body arching off the bed to meet Glinda's own. The green girl growled low in her throat, and Glinda kissed her way across Elphaba's chest to land on her other nipple, taking it into her mouth and lavishing it with the same attention the other one had received.

The wind whipped loudly outside their room, and Elphaba's hands clenched around the sheet on her bed. She felt Glinda's mouth on her breasts and Glinda's hands caressing her outer thighs tenderly, and it was enough to make her arousal increase tenfold, the heat seeming to settle deep below her in her pelvis as her body reacted to Glinda, pushing its way upward for more contact. The thunder and lightning grew in intensity, but she didn't notice.

Elphaba unclenched one hand and reached out blindly, finding the blonde's head, and pulling at her hair until Glinda released her swollen nipples and slid up her body languorously to settle her head next to Elphaba's on her pillow. The blonde slid one hand underneath Elphaba's back, and settled the other on her stomach. She felt the other girl's breath hitch.

"Are you alright?" Glinda whispered, massaging Elphaba's stomach lightly.

She watched Elphaba nod, and put her mouth against Elphaba's ear. "I'm glad," she breathed, feeling Elphaba tremble beneath her. "I just want you," she said, sliding her hand down the green stomach, "to feel good," she whispered, and slid one finger into the wet heat she found waiting for her in Elphaba's most hidden of places. "I want you to know," she smiled, pushing one finger inside her roommate, and watching as Elphaba rose off the bed and cried out, "that you are always safe with me, Elphie," she finished, kissing her new lover's lips in an attempt to muffle her cries. She let one finger rest inside Elphaba, letting the green girl become accustomed to the feeling, eventually slipping her finger out and pushing it back in as Elphaba started to dictate the pace, her hips rising to meet Glinda's hand.

Elphaba moaned, her hands reaching up to Glinda and pulling the blonde's hips toward her, letting her lover's body rest on hers as she was overwhelmed with feelings and emotions she had never experienced before. "More," she groaned, not caring if she was loud.

Glinda kissed her and pushed a second finger inside her, increasing her thrusts as Elphaba writhed beneath her, nestling her palm against the slick heat at the apex of Elphaba's thighs. She pushed her fingers in deeper and faster as her green lover rose to meet her. She watched the dark-haired girl's eyes close, and her breathing come in quick short gasps and Glinda curled her fingers upwards, smothering Elphaba in a deep kiss to muffle the sound of her impending orgasm.

She reveled in the feeling of Elphaba's body beneath her collapsing suddenly, and the skinny arms that wrapped around her and pulled her full weight down on the bed. Glinda kissed her gently and chastely, pulling Elphaba to her and putting the green girl's head on her shoulder. They drifted to sleep quickly, wrapped in each other's arms. The storm continued to rage outside, but it wasn't enough to reach them.

-----

Glinda woke up slowly, coldness touching her body and making her shiver. She sat up slowly and looked around her, pulling Elphaba's blanket up across her chest. She was lying in Elphaba's bed alone, and Elphaba was wrapped in Glinda's blanket as she stood gazing out the window. Glinda smiled at the look of her own pink blanket resting on her roomie's green skin.

Standing up, Glinda wrapped Elphaba's blanket around herself and shuffled over to the window next to Elphaba. The green girl held the blanket open in front of her, and Glinda smiled as she let Elphaba wrap her arms around her, the dark-haired girl's front pressing against the blonde's back, the blanket around both of them.

The sun was just over the horizon, and there were no clouds in sight.

Elphaba pointed out the window. "Look, Glinda," she whispered in the blonde's ear, "it's a rainbow."

Glinda nodded, rubbing her hands against Elphaba's arms. "It's beautiful, Elphie" she said quietly. "You know what rainbows mean, don't you?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No."

Glinda turned around to face her, kissing her tenderly. "It means that there's nothing left to fear."

-----

The End

-----


End file.
